Lincoln Loud's Birthday Bash!
by Omega Ultra
Summary: One-Shot: Lincoln's birthday is coming up and Loud Girls have to get everything ready. But when it comes to simple and the Loud House, well, things aren't as easy as they would seem.


**A/N Man, don't ya love it when two of your friends have birthday's only a week apart? Anyways, while I had wanted to post this sooner, me having to deal with 2 tests this week didn't help. Oh well then, anyways, I hope you guys enjoy!**

 **R &R!**

 _ **Story Summary/Prompt:**_ _**It's Lincoln's birthday, and Lincoln's sisters want to end a treak of something bad happening on it. Of course, hilarity ensues (Birthday request prompt for Insane Master Writer Studio)**_

Lincoln's Birthday Bash!

"All right, is that everything you need, Linc?" Lynn asked as she dragged her brother up their home's stairs, much to the young boy's dismay.

"I, uhh…" He tried to respond, only for his slightly older sister to pull him in front of her and push him into his room.

"Good night Lincoln!" She shouted, her voice filling with a strange desperation, uncharacteristic of her typical strong-willed nature. Without warning, she grabbed for the doorknob, desperately trying to close the door- no doubt sealing the boy inside for the night- yet, the white-haired boy shoving his foot in the way dashed all of her hopes for a quick finish.

"But Lynn, I haven't even grabbed my comic books off the-" Lincoln spoke up, his voice filling with concern… though he still wasn't allowed to finish.

"Don't worry about that Lincoln, I brought everything you could need." Lucy appeared at their side.

"G'ahh!" Lincoln jumped back in fear, causing his foot to release the door, though Luckily for him, Lynn didn't notice yet. He wasted no time recomposing himself, "Oh, hi Lucy."

The young girl pulled out a small stack of comic books, snacks and a bottle of water in response, before she continued, "Don't worry, I made sure that this had absolutely everything you could possibly need so you wouldn't have to come out of your room tonight!" Then, before he could respond, the younger shoved the items in his hands.

For a moment, Lincoln remained silent, unsure of just how to take in the scene. The entire day, his sisters- save for Leni- were acting strangely, all culminating with Lynn taking him up to his room as soon as dinner ended, with Lola of all people promising to clean up the trash. "Uhh, girls, what's going on with ya?" The young boy looked at the stack of items with a suspicious expression. _"There just has to be something more to this…"_

"Nothing!" Lynn hastily answered, holding her hands together, in a painful ball, "We just wanted to make sure our only brother enjoyed today as much as we could!"

" _Yep, something is definitely up."_ Lincoln immediately thought, narrowing his eyes at his two sisters as he did so. Without hesitation, his voiced filled with suspicion, "Girls, are you trying to hide something from me? Did Lisa find something out? Are you-"

"Nope!" Lucy cut her brother off with an uncharacteristic smile, "We just did this stuff because we wanted to make you happy!"

Then, Lynn grabbed the room's doorknob again, this time making sure that the boy's foot wasn't in the way, before she declared, "Good night Lincoln!" Before pulling it shut, leaving the boy alone in his room- confused as to what had just happened.

 _"I wonder why they've been so distant today..."_ Lincoln threw off his clothes- save for his pair of victory undies- before he jumped on his bed and attempted to recount the day. First he had tried to hang out with Leni… only to have Lori tell him she was busy. Luan and Luna were next on his, but for some reason they weren't in their room, Lola and Lana were too busy fighting to hang out- and this time they told him he wouldn't be able to help them- Lisa had locked her room door to work on an experiment while Lily was stuck in said room. And as for Lynn and Lucy, he couldn't find them all day! Well, that was until they pushed him into his room the first chance they got.

"Man, having ten sisters can be awesome sometimes, but when they're all busy..." He said aloud, before shoving his head in his pillow. Then, he turned on his back and grabbed Bun Bun, "Well at least you won't be leaving me." Before he nestled the little bunny on his shoulder and began to read the comic he had grabbed.

* * *

For a moment, Lynn and Lucy stood by, hoping that their brother would soon enough fall asleep- especially since the first comic that was on that pile was Ace Savvy issue number forty-two, a comic so boring that Lincoln outright complained that he could never finish it without falling asleep when Wild Card Willy started talking about the meaning of life.

*Snore* The sound resonated through the door, signaling to all outside that the room's lone inhabitant had fallen asleep.

Wordlessly, Lynn and Lucy turned to each other and nodded. Then, slowly, the duo turned and made their way across the Loud House's hallway and knocked on the room of their eldest sisters.

Now, on a normal day, only two people would even remotely be allowed in the room, its two inhabitants, but on this given evening, the ten Loud sisters had come together to have one of the most important meetings of the year. And so, the door opened, and the two young women entered.

Almost immediately, Lynn shouted, "All right girls, the snow is down!"

"Lynn, quiet! We don't want Lincoln waking up do you?!" Luna immediately held stuck her head out the room's door, checking to make sure that Lincoln did not arise from the comic book-induced slumber and thankfully the soft snores echoing from across the hall confirmed their brother's current state.

Luna took a deep breath, before she closed and locked the door, wiping the small beads of sweat that had formed as she did so, "Phew, snowman is still asleep."

"Snow,am?" Leni tilted her head in confusion, "I thought we were waiting for Lincoln to go to sleep?!"

Lana face palmed, though no one chose to respond. To the girls, this was not the time for Leni's naivety.

Yet, not willing to let the opportunity go to waste, Luan punned, "Well that was a cold reception! Haha!" She threw her head back in laughter, while flaring her arms at her sides, "Get it?!"

"Ugh." The girls groaned in unison, hoping that their pained sighs would not awaken their sleeping brothers.

Though, having had enough of the waiting this meeting had begun with, Lori slammed her shoe against her podium, bringing the girls to order. "Everyone! Quiet!" She commanded, luckily her siblings already knew of the solemnity of this meeting and followed without hesitation. The young woman took a deep breath, before continuing, "All right, as you know tomorrow is Lincoln's birthday..."

"Course we know!" Lola cuts in, flaring her arms as she did so, "We've had this date saved ever since the last party!"

"Yeah! Lori, stop telling us things we already know!" Lana went in frustration, surprising everyone by actually agreeing with her twin.

"Siblings, if I may interrupt, I do not see the importance of this meeting." Lisa cut in, scribbling away on her note pad as she did so.

In response, Lori slammed her shoe against the podium once more, forcing Lola and Lana to step back, as well as allow Lisa to step forward. Then, with a deep breath she answered, "Lisa, I've called this meeting because I wanna make sure that we'll be able to get everything ready for tomorrow, ok? I do **not** want a repeat of the past four years of Lincoln's birthday parties, ok!"

Everyone shivered in response, followed by the twins crying out, "That Mystery Train was scary!" Lana and Lola instinctually clung together at the mere memory of what had happened.

"And that's not even mentioning what happened the year before that." Lynn shook her head in disappointment, before sighing in disappointment, "Well… at least being shot out of a cannon and ending up in a full body cast is a guaranteed way to remember it…"

"Don't forget what happened the time before that." Lucy spoke up. Despite only being five when that party had occurred, its failure had been burned into her memory along with the image of the burning venue- the same image that streaked across her sister's minds mere moments after that.

"That's enough!" Lori slammed her shoe on the podium once more, "That's why this year, we're keeping all welding equipment away from this party."

"If I may inquire, sister, why are we waiting until the very last moment to plan this party?" Lisa raised an eyebrow in confusion, "Wouldn't this be more effective if-"

"We have been, the problem is that some people..." Lori glanced at Lola and Leni for a short moment, "Aren't able to keep a secret for longer than 10 minutes, so in order to keep a surprise party a surprise, we have to work on it the night before."

Lisa stepped back and nodded in understanding. "Very well sister, I understand your reasoning.

"So what are we gonna do?" Lana tilted her head in curiosity.

"Simple girls." Lori smiled, before pulling out a small list, "I took an idea from the man with the plan and I'm gonna assign each of you a role."

"Ooo, I love plays!" Leni prepares to squeal, though Luna placed her hand over her mouth before she could.

Lori looked at her slightly dim-witted sister for a moment, before taking a breath, "All right, Leni, I'm putting you in charge of baking the cake."

"Ooo, I love cake!" Leni cheered, before looking around for a moment, "How do you make a cake?"

"Uhh, Lori, I do not believe that is the right course of action to-" Lisa attempted to start, though her eldest sister waved her off.

"Don't worry…" Lori turned to the cheer-filled Leni, "I trust you to make a cake Lincoln's gonna love."

Leni nodded, "You got it!"

Lori then continued, "Lana and Lisa, I need you to check out the house for any and all structural damage, and do your best to fix it up. I don't need a repeat of four years ago."

"May I inquire as to what happened four years ago?" Lisa raised an eyebrow.

Luna leaned down, "Remember when the stairs fell in after I came home past curfew? Imagine that, but instead, the living room floor caved in and took Lincoln and the clown with it."

Undeterred, the oldest loud sister continued, "That's why your job is so important." She continued, "Lynn and Lucy, your job is to get Lincoln's gift." She handed a small envelope over to the duo, "That contains one thousand dollars, I need you to work with Luna and Luan to find out what he wants, go it?"

"Understood." The duo responded. On any other day, those two would be at each other's necks trying to get the other to agree to some outlandish deal, though for once they agreed that doing this for Lincoln was more important.

"Next, Luna and Luan, I need you two distract to Lincoln, do whatever you have to, to make sure that he stays as far away from the house until we call you, ok?

"You can count on us!" Luna responded, while Luan remained quiet, desperate to fight the urge to pun.

"And Lola, I need you to decorate the house for his party." Lori finished, before rolling up the paper that had contained her plan. "Are there any questions?"

"And what about you?" Luna raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "What will you be doing while we set everything up"

"I'll be making sure things work out from Lisa's bunker." Lori answered, "Remember, no matter what happens, you girls still need someone to manage and connect everyone." She then motioned towards their infant sibling, "Besides, someone has to watch Lily."

"Haha! Poo-poo!" Lily cheered, swinging her arms as she did so.

Lori then looked around once more, "No more questions?"

None of the girls responded.

"Then meeting adjourned, good luck everyone!" Lori slammed her shoe on the podium once more, prompting her sisters to step out of the room.

 _ **The Next Day...**_

"All right Luan, you ready for this?" Luna asked her slightly younger sister, prompting the comedian to nod.

"You bet!" Luan cheered, "This is gonna be one heck of a birth!"

Luna nodded, before pulling out a small walkie-talkie, "All right Lori, we're in position.

Lori stood up from the console monitoring all of her sisters, before she took in the scene around her. Lisa's bunker was nothing too special- just a modified tube designed to take nuclear blasts at point-blank range. In fact, the only truly unique thing about the room was its oversized console- able to connect to any camera equipment within a thousand-mile radius. The young woman turned back, allowing her infant sister to come into view. Lily, of course was playing around with her little train set as if it were the most important thing in the world, and thankfully that's all she needed.

"All right, leader checking in, all seems well here, how're things going for the rest of you guys?" Lori leaned down and spoke into the mic, while she whispered, "Come on, come on, things can't go wrong yet…"

"Lori?! You're trapped in this box?!" Leni shouted in fear, "I'll get you-"

"Leni! Don't break the box, I'm not in it!" Lori immediately shouted, hoping that her slightly younger sister had not broken the only line of communication they had.

"Oh…" Leni went in confusion, "Well then where are you?! I'm in the kitchen!"

Lori hesitated for a moment, before shaking her head, "Leni, where I am doesn't matter, I need you to start working on Lincoln's Birthday Cake, ok?"

Leni thought for a moment, before chirping, "Ok! I like, totes know what to do!" She then walked over to a nearby cabinet and pulled out the cake mix.

The young woman sighed, _"Ok, so far, so good."_ She then grabbed hold of the mic once more, "What about the rest of you guys?"

Lisa was the next one to respond, "So far, analysis of the home is showing severe structural damage. Lana and I will be working to complete repairs before the party."

"Understood, what about you, Lola?" Lori continued, her heart racing, "I was checking through all our spare decorations, yeah, we don't have enough!"

The elder girl whispered, "Dangit." Before continuing into the mic, "All right then, I need you to go out and get whatever you need."

"You got it!" Lola went, before the camera panned out, allowing Lori to watch her run out of the house.

"Hey Lori, we're ready!" Lynn declared, before Lucy spoke up, "For Lincoln, I'll make sure to keep myself at least decently calm."

"All right then." Lori responded, before opening the line back to Luan and Luna, "Girls, you're free to go, get Lincoln outta here!"

Back upstairs, Luna and Luan shove their walkie-talkies back into their pockets and nod at each other. Then, wordlessly, Luan knocked on the room door.

Immediately, the room's lone resident groaned, "Ugh, who's there?"

"Twelve." Luan responded, her voice filling with excitement.

"Twelve who?" Lincoln continued, the exhaustion in his voice readily apparent.

"A twelfth Loud, because mom's pregnant again!" Luan shouted. If Lincoln could see through the door, he'd see Luan flaring her arms in an attempt to emphasize the point.

The boy's eyes immediately went wide, before he scrambled to his feet, , "What?!" Quickly, he dressed himself making sure to put on a fresh set of his signature orange polo and blue jeans before he opened the door.

"Morning Linc!" Luna greeted with a smile, "You look like a tornado hit your room."

"Yeah! You've got two cowlicks instead of one!" Luan laughed at the sight of her brother's messy hair.

"What-what's going on?!" Lincoln frantically darted his head around, trying to find someone other than two of his sisters waiting for him."

"Nothing much bro." Luna chuckled, before waving her hand at him.

"B-but what about mom being pregnant again?!" Lincoln's voice nearly cracked at the idea.

Luan waved him off instead, "Don't worry about that, I just said that so that you'd get off your lazy butt and get ready!"

Lincoln hesitated, unsure of whether to be relieved that there wouldn't be another loud running around or disappointed that he wouldn't have a chance to get the brother he had so desired ever since Lucy was born. "So uhh, if mom's not having another kid… why'd you wake me up?"

Luna and Luan respond by looking away awkwardly and rubbing the backs of their heads in embarrassment.

"Well uhh, today's your birthday…" Luna calmly responded, doing her best to put on an embarrassed expression, "And we kinda… forgot…"

Lincoln's confusion immediately turns to disappointment, "Oh…" while he thinks, _"Well… given what's happened at all my other parties… I guess I can't blame them for forgetting…"_

"But…" Luna continues, rubbing the back of her head as she does so, "Everyone's decided to pitch in to get you one thing you want… as long as it doesn't cost more than twenty dollars… Sorry we could get you anymore."

" _I guess that's fine…"_ Lincoln perks up ever so slightly at the revelation, "Oh?"

"Yeah!" Luan flares her arms in excitement, "So we're gonna take you to the mall!"

" _Well… at least they're trying to make sure this day isn't as crumby as I think it's gonna be…"_ Lincoln sighed, before nodding, "All right girls, let's go.

And with that, they head off, though unknown to the boy, two young girls are following behind, Lynn and Lucy, eager to get Lincoln the perfect gift.

 _ **A Few Minutes Later…**_

"So, see anything you like?" Luna asked, motioning towards the wall of comics and figures, hoping that something would catch his eye.

For a moment, the young boy searches the rather large store- taking in the aisles upon aisles of random merchandise that a fanboy could only dream of acquiring. The white-haired boy shook his head, "No…" before he walked forward to continue his search.

" _Come on Lincoln, there has got to be something!"_ Luna worriedly thought as both she and her sister followed him.

" _What could I even get?"_ Lincoln looked around, _"I mean, I have all the comics I could possibly want…"_ He continued his search for a few long minutes, before his eyes feel upon a small display case, "Ooo."

Immediately, he approached the container and gazed into it. Inside stood a small, 1963 London Police Box with a light-skinned man in a suit and tie standing in front of the open door. Inside was what seemed to be an overly complicated console. Next to the whole thing was a small, screwdriver-like device. "Whoa!" Lincoln went, "This looks awesome!"

He immediately looked down, trying to find the price tag… only to realize what it had written, "Authentic 10th Doctor's Tardis… with accompanying functional Sonic Screwdriver… one thousand dollars." He pouted in disappointment.

Luna placed a hand on his shoulder, "Hey, don't worry about it bro, I'm sure there's something else we can get you." Though, she made sure to wink at Luan, quietly telling her to pass the news along to Lori, Lynn and Lucy, before the trio went off to browse other parts of the store.

Lucy and Lynn immediately made their move, jumping up and rushing over to purchase the item. "All right, I'll get the person, you watch out for the others, got it?" Lynn commanded, before bolting down a random aisle.

Lucy nodded, before disappearing into a set of nearby shadows.

Quickly, the older girl pulled a man over, "Please, I would like to buy this set!"

"Ok." The man shrugged and within moments, the duo rushed out of the comic book store, collector's set in hand.

"All right Lori." Lynn declared, "Package has been picked up!"

 _ **Meanwhile…**_

Lori leaned back in her seat, taking a sigh in relief as she did so, "Good, come on home." She took another breath, before changing the line to her other siblings, "How's everyone else doing?"

A moment of silence passed over her.

She held the comm switch, "Girls?"

"Lori!" Lisa and Lana shouted, "Help!"

Immediately, the young woman's eyes went wide in shock, "What's going on over there?!"

"Remember Trashy?! He's back and he's madder than ever!" Lisa declared, "Help!"

Immediately, Lori grabbed her radio, "I'm on my-"

"G'ahh!" Leni screamed, as the kitchen's fire alarm went off.

"What the?!" Lori turned back to her monitor, allowing the scene to finally come into view. Leni had been doing her best, but duo to her inexperience at baking cakes, she had accidently burned her first attempt.

"Dangit." Lori takes a deep breath, "Ok, I gotta go the freeze ray from-"

"Poo-poo!" Lily flared her arms, before pointing at another monitor.

"What the?" Lori followed her baby sister's direction for a moment, allowing her eyes to fall upon the third scene. Lola- with party decorations in hand- was walking through the mall. Nearby cameras showed, however, that she was walking dangerously close to Lincoln and was risking getting spotted by him.

"You know…" Lori quipped, "I should've seen this coming." She rubbed her chin, "Ok, how am I gonna-"

"Poo-poo!" Lily continued.

The eldest sister turned to her in confusion, "You want me to put you at the console?"

The infant nodded, "Poo-poo!" Before following that with a bunch of random baby nonsense.

"And you want me to go help Lana, Lisa and Leni, while you help Lola?" Lori continued, eliciting a nod from the young girl.

For a moment, the eldest sister hesitated, _"I don't have a choice, now do I?"_ She took a deep breath, before hopping to her feet, "All right then." She then picked up her baby sister and put her in. Immediately, Lily got to work, swapping the channel to Lola and speaking, "Poo-poo!" Along with more baby gibberish, while Lori climbed out of the bunker to help Lisa and Lana.

 _ **Meanwhile…**_

"Lily… what is it?" Lola struggled to carry the weight of all the party equipment she had acquired. Yeah, buying them cost her a pretty penny's worth in pageant earnings, but for her only brother, well, as much as she wouldn't want to say it aloud, she made an exception.

She held her walkie-talkie with her newly-freed arm, while listening to the frantic calls of her sister, "What do you mean Lincoln's gonna see me?!" The young girl immediately began to look around, allowing her gaze to fall upon her only brother walking out of the comic book store.

"Thanks you guys…" Lincoln went with slight disappointment. Yeah, he thankful, after all, you learn how to be in a family as big as his. Yet, he couldn't help but feel the way he did. He then tucked the comic under his arm, "So where to next?"

"Well how about-" Luna started, only for Lincoln to cut her off with, "He, wait, is that Lola?"

Immediately, Lola's eyes went wide, "Oh, that's what you meant!" Immediately, the young girl bolted into a nearby store, hoping that the young boy didn't see her, but see her he did.

"Hey! Wait up!" Lincoln gave chase, hoping to catch up to his little sister.

In response, Lily changed the channel and started shouting commands, "What?! You want us to go back Lily?!"

Lily responded, "Poo-poo!" Followed by more gibberish and, "Low-la!"

Lynn and Lucy immediately turned to each other and nodded in agreement, before running back into the mall.

Meanwhile, Lola did her best to keep ahead of her brother, though given her full hands and short legs, this lone tasked proved difficult. _"Come on Lola, this is supposed to be a surprise party! This has to be a surprise!"_ She frantically thought as she turned the long corners in the clothing store she had escaped into, hoping that Lincoln's hatred of clothing shopping would keep him away.

Much to her dismay, it didn't.

"Where can I run?!" Lola whispered to no one in particular, before she bolted down yet another aisle… only to come across a wall of shoes. Fearfully, she scanned her surroundings, hoping for some way to escape, yet couldn't find none.

"Lola! I know you're here!" Lincoln shouted, before rushing through the aisles in pursuit of his sister.

" _I'm trapped!"_ Lola thought, backing up as she did so, _"The surprise is-"_

Immediately, the vent opened up, and Lucy descended with Lynn holding her legs, "Come with me if you wanna live!" she commanded.

Lola wasted no time grabbing onto her Gothic sister.

And with that, Lynn pulled the duo up, making sure to bring the party supplies with them as she did so.

And just in time too, as the moment she was out of sight, Lincoln happened upon the corner Lola had been, and simply sighed in defeat, "Dangit, not here." Then, he turned quickly and ran, no doubt to continue the chase.

Lily, meanwhile, leaned back and wiped her sweat in relief.

 _ **Meanwhile…**_

"Eat this Trashy!" Lori shouted as she ducked and rolled under the gabage beast that threatened her sisters. "Nice Ice Cannon Lisa, it works pretty well!"

"Thank you!" Lisa shouted as the arm Trashy had held her in froze and broke off, freeing her from his grasp.

"Yeah! Now help here please!" Lana added, before Lori jumped up and aimed another volley, "Hey Trashy!"

The trash monster launched his garbage tentacles at her in response, while he roared in anger.

"Nice to ice you!" Lori punned, before setting the Freeze Ray to max power, and firing- engulfing the beast in a cloud of ice, freezing him into submission, and releasing Lana from his grip.

Quickly, the trio dusted themselves off, with Lori commanding, "Get back to fixing this place up, we've only got a few hours before they get back."

"Thanks Lori." Lana went, before the elder girl ran into the kitchen to help her younger sister with the cake. And the scene she came across was not promising. Rather than what one would've expected, the kitchen is relatively fine save for the destroyed cake Leni had made.

Lori took a deep breath and secured the ice cannon to her back, "Don't worry about it Leni."

"R-really?!" The younger girl went.

"Yeah, I should've been here to help you out." Lori then took the plate from her sisters and trashed it, before grabbing new ingredients, "How about we make this cake together?"

Leni squealed, "Really?! You can cook?!"

Lori smiled, "Course, I'm just not too creative with my dishes."

And with that, the duo gets to work making Lincoln's birthday cake.

 _ **Later…**_

"We're sorry your birthday was so uneventful Lincoln…" Luna went, as the trio walked up to the front door.

"It's all right." Lincoln responded, holding up the comic as he did so, "At least I got this cool comic!"

"Yeah! You're a real comic, Lincoln!" Luan punned as they opened the door.

And as the door opened, all of the Louds came into view, before Luan and Luna ran in front of him.

"Wha-what the?!" Lincoln's eyes went wide in shock.

Then, in unison, the girls declared, "Happy birthday Lincoln!"

"You really thought we'd forget your birthday?" Lori chuckled, before Lynn and Lucy ran forward, gift box in hand.

"You mean, you guys-" Lincoln took the box in hand, disbelief filling his body.

"We remembered." Luna crossed her arms, "We were just doing our best to keep it a surprise.

Lincoln smiled, "Thanks…"

Then, Lana ran to join the group, "Now don't keep us in suspense Lincoln! Open your gift!"

With a deep breath, Lincoln tore the wrapping paper off, revealing the collector's set that he had seen in the comic book store. His heart raced in surprise, "You… you guys?!"

"We all chipped in." Lynn smiled, "It was the least we could do."

"For the best brother ten sisters could have." Lori walked over and stood over him.

Leni raised the cake asked that, "Plus, we made you a cake too!"

Lincoln smiled brighter than he had done before, before he threw his arms around his sisters. "Th-thank you guys! I love you all!"

Lily then flailed her arms cheerfully, "Poo-poo!"

"Heh, ok Lily." Lori took the young girl in her hands, "Happy birthday Lincoln! Happy birthday to you!"

And with that, the young Louds single a familiar melody, wishing their only brother a happy, simple birthday.

 _ **The End.**_

8-1-16-16-25 2-9-18-20-8-4-1-25 9-14-19-1-14-5 13-1-19-20-5-18 23-18-9-20-5-18 19-20-21-4-9-15! 1-14-4 7-15-15-4 12-21-3-11 23-18-9-20-9-14-7 25-15-21-18 6-9-18-19-20 6-9-3!

 **A/N I hope you guys enjoyed this quick fic! Happy birthday Insane Master Writer Studio!**

 **I thank Exotos135 and Sunblast-X for their ideas.**


End file.
